Misrepresentation
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: Dominique and Lysander cross paths in a cafe, can they get over the preconceived ideas about the other to even make it on a date?


A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Have some fluff. I have never written next gen so I hope its okay.

* * *

Misrepresentation

Dominique Weasley tuned out the rambling musings of her older sister while she looked around the cafe. Diagon Alley still looked the same as it had years ago. After she had graduated she had moved to France to stay with her Aunt Gabrielle while she studied Healing. This was her first visit back in eight years. With half an ear listening to Victoire she started watching the other customers. Her attention was drawn to the two boys sitting and discussing something heatedly. Both boys were blond matching features which led Dom to believe that they were brothers, if not twins. The only difference was one blond was sandy while the other was almost white.

"Who are those guys?" Dominique asked, interrupting her sister.

Victoire looked taken aback for a second before replying, "They are the Scamander twins. Their whole family is totally strange. Their mother runs The Quibbler for merlin's sake. They are attractive but stay away. Now that you are back, you should remember you reflect on us. Even if you did choose to become a Healer instead of following me into fashion, you can't go around with people like that. Anyway, bit young for you aren't they?" With that Victoire returned to rambling about the fashion world.

Her mother, her sister and her brother were all in what Dom thought of as 'Pretty Jobs'. Look good, smile, flirt and get paid for it. She herself had been expected to follow in those footsteps; instead she shocked everyone by moving to France to study. She was only back to apply for a job at St. Mungo's.

"Oh, there's Christine, I told you I was having lunch with her right? Okay, see you soon, love you," Victoire said all in one breath before jumping up and leaving with her friend.

Since she hadn't known that she was eating lunch alone, Dominique decided to stay put for a bit and get another coffee. As she passed the table with the two boys to wait in line she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Lorcan, it's not like that, I'm not 'infected'. That's just what I want to do," the sandy haired boy was trying to explain.

"Lysander, you can't. Who on earth would let a Scamander-Lovegood child become an _Auror_? You'll just end up being a target for everyone," the boy Dom now knew as Lorcan replied.

On her way back to her table Dom noticed that Lysander was sitting alone, obviously his brother had left. She paused then turned to address the dejected blond, "I got abandoned too, want to join me for lunch?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Lysander questioned with an incredulous look on his face.

"No, why would I be? I only asked if you wanted to have lunch." Dom replied confused.

"Right, one of the super attractive Veela Weasley women just asked me for lunch, and there's not a joke behind it?"

"Believe it or not I'm not like the rest of my family. I love them, but I'm not like them. I don't have a 'Pretty Job' nor do I want one. I'm a Healer which the rest of my family think is strange. I'm not 'supposed' to approach attractive guys, especially younger one for dates but I did that. All I wanted was some company but if you are just going to paint me with the same brush as the rest of my family, forget it," An irritated Dominique snapped, before walking away. Grabbing her stuff from her table, she walked towards the door.

"Wait," Lysander called form behind her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything about you. People do it to me all the time. I'd love to get some lunch." Offering her his arm Lysander showed her out the door.

"So," Dominique started as they walked down the street, "you think I'm attractive?"

Lysander grinned and nodded his head, "Well, you find me attractive."

Dom blushed as she realized she had said that in her irritation.

Continuing to look elsewhere Lysdander continued, "And this is a date?"

Laughing as they walked into the restaurant, Dom replied, "I'd like it to be."

* * *

Tah Dah! This is for the Hard level of Ravishing Romance.


End file.
